A Vipers Venom
by StoryLover82
Summary: After a failed engagment a young PA in the WWE tries to move on with her life but the aftemath of a one night stand with the viper holds her back. Takes place during the McMahon Legacy war.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tracy Cena sat in her hotel room looking at the pregnancy test. She couldn't believe it she was pregnant with the man's baby that was tormenting the McMahons. First the punt to Vince's head, Then to Stephanie he gave the RKO. Then finally punted Shane in the head for trying protect his sister by blocking the punt to her head. This McMahon Legacy feud was getting out of control. Things just about to get worse now that she was pregnant with the Viper's baby.

Tracy had a hard life. Her biological parents were drug dealers. They got killed in a drive by when she was 10. Not long after that she got adopted by John and Elizabeth Cena when they were 20 and she was 10. For her first 10 years she lived in Miami and when she was first adopted after her biological parents deaths she lived for a couple of years in West Newbury Mass.

She loved her adoptive parents. As far as she was concerned they were her parents. As she got older and turned 16 she developed a, like her dad, a passion for cars. Both shared that interest that and the WWE. Though Tracy didn't' want to wrestle she wanted to be on screen as an announcer, valet or manager, or on screen girlfriend.

Then she met Shane McMahon at a venue. He turned on the charm and swept her off her feet at 19. Two years later the couple was engaged. Now present time they had broken up and she had a one night stand with the Viper. This was how it came about:

_2 months earlier_

_Tracy was getting irritated with her fiancee. The argument they were having is where they were going to live after they got married. Tracy was still living with her parents in Tampa FL. She wanted to get a house there because she loved Florida weather especially in the winter time. She hated cold weather. She about froze those couple years she lived in Mass._

"_Look I know that you are very attached to your parents but I have a real nice apartment in New York. Why don't just move in with me there after the wedding." said Shane._

"_Shane it is not that I am attached to my parents it is just I cannot stand living where it is cold. I grew up if Florida practically my whole life. The two or maybe it was three years that I lived in West Newbury I about froze my ass off. I hate the cold I am sorry but there are some really nice places to live in Tampa." Tracy tried to reason Shane._

"_Trace my life is in New York. My work is in New York. I can't just pack up and move." said Shane._

_Tracy was tired off all of the excuses. He says that she is afraid of living away from her parents but that was the furthest from the truth. "Dammit Shane that is just your excuse. Your problem is that you are so damn stuck up your ass that nothing but New York is good enough for you." Tracy snapped._

"_Says the woman whose adoptive parents are only 10 years older than she is." Shane smirked._

"_Shane why don't you just shut your fucking mouth. You don't know the shit that I went through living with a couple of drug dealers. You don't understand a damn thing." Tracy snapped._

"_The point is this Tracy we are not living in Tampa we are living in New York and that is final." Shane snapped._

"_Palm Beach." Tracy said._

"_What?" Shane asked._

"_You want to live in a snooty rich environment. I want to live in Florida. Easy compromise Palm Beach Florida. Has both." said Tracy._

_Shane got pissed and shoved her up against the wall hard. "GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK SKULL WE ARE NOT LIVING IN FLORIDA. WE ARE LIVING IN NEW YORK UNDERSTAND." Shane yelled._

"_Then fine have it your way it's over." Tracy snapped grabbing her suitcase and walking toward the door. Shane grabbed her and apologized abut Tracy was too pissed. She walked out, booked herself another room and went down to the hotel bar. She sat down on a stool and ordered a Long Island Iced tea. She was glad she broke up with him. Gosh that was just a shove. She was glad she got out before it got worse._

_As she started on her third drink she noticed that the viper was checking her out. She was scared of him because of his mental issues and then coming to find out that he had IED. She thought that maybe she should head up to her room but before she could make a move he was beside her._

"_Going somewhere?" he taunted._

"_Just to my room." Tracy said timidly._

"_So how is that little shit Shane doing?" he asked._

"_We broke up." she answered._

"_Too bad." he said rubbing his hand up and down her back. "I want you and I want you to come with me to my room. Don't you dare argue because you know what I'm capable off." She followed and they ended up in his room. He kept her there all night and wouldn't let her leave._

"_One day I will make you mine Tracy you just wait. I will leave you alone for now." said Randy letting her leave. She was totally freaked out and went home for a whole week to just hide out. When she got back to work he had forgotten about her and the McMahon's apologized for her and Shane's break up. She just went about and did her job and completely forgot about that night._

Now 2 months later there she was pregnant with the vipers baby. She knew she couldn't have an abortion and she knew that she would never be able to give it up. She would just be a single parent. She just hoped she could keep it from the viper. Problem was it would be easy to figure out because Shane has no sperm count.

Two days later she was back to work being a pa and delivering messages. She ran into Mike Minzeren. "Hey Mike." she said.

"Well Tracy I must say you are looking Awwwwwwssssssooooommmeee!"

Tracy laughed at his antics. Why hadn't she noticed him before. Oh she was with the shit head before. "Mike you are a trip. What can I do for you?"

"Well ma lady I would like to take you out on the town. How does that sound?" he asked.

"Sure I would love to. Let me give you my number and you can call for the details." said Tracy.

"Awesome." said Mike then he looked a photo on her desk that was taken when she had just gotten her drivers license at 16. She was in kackie shorts and a green tank leaning up against a classic GTO. "Holy cow how did you land a car like that. Was it yours?"

"Nah my dad is big into American muscle cars. Classic and modern. I used that care to take my drivers test believe it or not. Scared the hell out of the instructer but I passed with flying colors. I am not nearly into cars as much as my dad is. He is what I'd like to call a car whore." said Tracy.

"Hey." said John Cena walking in.

"Well dad if the shoe fits wear it." Tracy shot back. The whole WWE locker room knew about her family life and they were glad that she was adopted by good parents after her birth parents died in that drive by. John just laughed and gave his daughter a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Man your dad is pretty cool." said Mike. "He didn't say shit about me being in here."

"Well first of all I am your's and Punk's PA's. Second of all he doesn't know that we are talking but when he does find out be prepared to get the third degree." said Tracy.

"Your dad over protective of you?" asked Mike.

"That is a understatement." said Tracy as Punk walked in.

"Oh I see it is Mike Asshole." he said.

"Oh hello punk ass bitch." Mike shot back.

"Could you two grow up. Gosh it is like listening to two little kids." said Tracy. "I will have both of your schedules ready in about 20 minutes so I am not trying to be mean so could you please go somewhere and bitch at each other else ware." The two men left.

She was almost done with her work for the night when the viper walked in and sat down. "Excuse you do you ever knock besides I am trying to finish my work for the night" said Tracy.

"Well Tracy I must say that something is different about you. I just can't put my finger on it?" said Randy.

"Well I will tell you what it is. I am happy that I dumped my asshole fiancee. I am talking to a new guy who is a sweetheart. Plus I am very happy with my job and I have the greatest parents a woman could ask for. My life is going great and I am happy. That is what is different about me I am happy. Truly happy." said Tracy.

"Nah it's more than that. Something deeper. Something is just different but I'll let it go for now but it'll come to me. I do have the instincts of a predator." he said as he walked out of the room.

Tracy sighed and thought of the condition she had caused by the vipers venom. She knew that he would figure it out and she was scared. What if she had to leave Florida. "SHIT" she said loudly hitting her desk in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tracy had a few days off so she went home to Tampa and made an appointment with her OB GYN. She drove her dad's work truck because ever since she took that test when she was home she preferred to drive that large truck. She guessed because it was safe and secure especially if some dumbass hit her.

As she drove she figured it was time to get her own car. Since her parents only buy American made cars she decided to either get a Ford Excursion, Chevy Suburban, or a Lincoln Navigator. She figured she would wait till she knew for sure whether or not she was pregnant or not before she bought a car.

She wondered if Orton knew about Shane having a zero sperm count. Was that night just to get in Shane's head as a way of saying, "Hey you bastard I succeeded where you failed. Just like I am going to take your brother in law's WWE title at Wrestlemania." She couldn't believe how petty and stupid this feud had gotten. Though Randy Orton was a dangerous man. She had better be careful and tread lightly on this.

As she pulled into the parking lot of the doctors office she wondered if Randy would hurt her if he found out. Hell Shane shoved her up against the wall over the whole living in Florida or New York fight. Tracy had a feeling that that shove would have been just the beginning.

After spending a hour in the doctors office she found out that she was 10 weeks pregnant. She drove back to her parent's house in total shock. She sat out back by the pool for the longest till her dad came out. "Ok kiddo what is going on? Something is up. Level with me." he said.

Tracy told her dad the whole story about the fight, the hard shove, and the one night stand and her thoughts on the whole thing. She confessed that she was scared that either he would hurt her or she would have to leave Tampa. Then she told him that she was seeing the Miz.

After that Tracy just broke down and her father held her as she cried rubbing her back. "Well baby girl you are in a tuff spot with everything going on. I would tell both Randy and Mike what's going on. Randy is gonna figure it out especially with your ex's condition and lack of adequate plumbing." He said the last part smirking. "I don't know what is going to happen or how things are going to end up going down but I do know this you will not get physically hurt. Unless Shane does it because he has it in him."

"Dad I am just scared. I am trying to get my life together after my failed engagement but then all of this shit comes up. I just don't know what to do. Maybe I should just get the abortion and not tell anyone." said Tracy.

"Tracy Dawn Cena I never want to here that out of your mouth again. How you can even think of such a thing. I know that you are in a tough spot and are desperate but please that is not a option." said John.

Two days later she was back at work. She was glad to have those couple of days off to go home and collect her thoughts and rest. It was Monday night on Raw and Randy wasn't there he had a bi week. Triple H was scheduled to have a handicapped match between Ted Debiasie and Cody Rhodes.

Tracy had finished he work. Only having to take care of her boyfriend Mike and Phil made her night easy. She was sitting on Mike's lap in her makeshift office watching Raw. She had told Mike about her condition and how it came about and he just gave her a hug and a sweet passionate kiss and said that he wasn't going anywhere and it wasn't her fault. It was just the circumstances.

The couple watched as Hunters music played twice and he didn't' show up. Ted and Cody celebrated when Randy spoke to the via satelight form St. Louis. Then they were shocked when Triple H broke into his home and attacked him. They beat the hell out of one another all over the house till Triple H knocked Randy out a window and continued to pound on him till the cops showed up to arrest him. "Shit. I wasn't expecting that." said Tracy.

"Well is someone put you in the hospital I would break in and kick the shit out of someone myself." said Mike.

"Aww you are such a sweetheart. I am glad to be dating you. Oh and by the way you will have help on your pounding and breaking and entering because my dad will be right there with you. Anyone hurts his baby girls it is a garendamnt that someone is going to get there ass whooped." said Tracy.

Mike just pulled his girlfriend close and kissed her. Later that night they were heading out to the parking lot when they were stopped by Ted and Cody.

"So how is the newest couple in the WWE?" asked Ted.

"We are fine. Why are you asking?" asked Mike.

"You best tread lightly you are stepping on someone else's territory." said Cody.

"Oh boys hold up I am no one's territory or property and I choose to date Mike because unlike my ex fiancee he is one of the sweetest guys I have ever dated. So there" Tracy shot back.

"Well just to give you a heads up Randy wants you and he is not going to stop till he gets you." said Ted.

"Well news flash he is never going to have me. I may not be engaged anymore but I am happy with Mike. I am not interested in him. Besides he scares the shit out of me." said Tracy as she took Mike's hand and they walked to their rental truck.

**A/N: Think the Miz bit off more than he could chew? Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A week later on Raw they were in Los Angelos CA. Vince put a stipulation on Triple H and Legacy that unless physically provoked they are not to put their hands on one another. Tracy's pregnancy was going long just fine and when she was home again she goes back to the doctor to find out if she is having a boy or a girl. She secretly hoped it was a girl.

She could teach her grandfather's love for American muscle and love for the WWE. She had yet to tell the father yet but she wanted just to be a single mom. Mike walked in to her office then. "Hew sweetie how is it going. Looking forward to going home next week?" asked Mike.

"Oh yes I can't wait to find out one way or another. I was thinking that if I am having a girl I was going to name her Krista Vaughn Cena and if it is a boy Austin John Micheal Cena." said Tracy.

"Why two middle names?" asked Mike.

"Well dad has 2 middle names and I just thought that I would carry on the family tradition." said Tracy.

"Well I was thinking about maybe just changing the last name to Mizerian." said Mike.

"Well if we do that we have one large obsticale to overcome. The baby's father. He still doesn't know and when he does eventually find out my options will be limited." said Tracy.

"So I was wondering since we are in LA wanna stay at my place tonight?" asked Mike.

"Sure I would love to. I would love to check out your place. You have already seen my parents place" said Tracy smiling at him. Mike gave his girlfriend a long passionate kiss and got ready for his match.

Phil came in to get his schedule and said to Tracy. "So when are you going to dump Mike Asshole and give me a shot?" he joked.

"Gee Phil no wonder he calls you punk ass." said Tracy handing him his schedule. "Do you even know how to be nice?" she asked.

"Nope." he grinned walking out. Tracy sighed and laughed. She would end up choking them both if they didn't cool it.

Later that night after Raw Tracy and Mike walked hand in hand out to his Escalade and drove to his three story condo in the rich part of LA. When they got to the large Condo Mike showed her around and they went to the master bedroom were they made love for the first time. Tracy was totally at ease. Shane was always so forceful and rough and demanding and Mike was so sweet and gentle. She had never had sex like this before. They fell asleep in each other's arms happy and content.

The next morning Tracy got up and threw on a blue silk nightgown and slippers and went down to the kitchen and made breakfast. They has to get ready to go the Smackdown taping which was in Anehime at the Arrohead Pond. She also had plans to go to lunch with her friends Maryse, Michelle, and Eve.

Mike came downstairs in his boxers and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "Morning babe. I must say I see you living here in this condo." he said.

"You know what I see myself here also. I never thought that I would ever be able to move away from my parents but with you it is totally different. I feel at ease and safe with you and I totally trust you." said Tracy.

"So when are you moving in?" asked Mike.

"A couple of months after the baby is born. I think it might be a little stressful to move during pregnancy plus the last couple of months I am staying home with mom." said Tracy.

"That's fine babe it will give us time to get the nursery set up. So what are your plans when we get to Anehime?" asked Mike.

"Well lunch with the girls then a nap then heading to the arena with you." said Tracy.

"Sounds good to me and thank you for making breakfast." he said.

Later on she met up with the girls at the Olive Garden. She couldn't wait to tell them that she was moving. It was a big step for her. She was afraid to leave the same town as her parents let alone the state. She was afraid of getting hurt if her parent's weren't near by. The main reason why she wouldn't move to New York.

"So what do you have for us?" asked Eve.

"Well girls last night was wonderful. I am in love with Mike. I feel so at ease with him and being with him is so easy. I don't have to walk on eggshells. I can speak my mind and he can speak his. If I am being a stupid bitch or if he is being a fucking asshole we can call each other out on it. Oh and in bed. Gosh best sex of my life." said Tracy.

"Aww looks like the youngest one in the group is in love." said Maryse.

"I am and Michelle I have a question for you. I decided that 2 months after the baby is born I am going to move in with Mike. And my question is when you left your hometown in Florida to move to Houston to be with Mark how did you know that it was the right decision?" asked Tracy.

"Holy shit you are taking the plunge and moving all the way to LA. That is big for you. I always thought that you were too scared to live away from your parents. Anyway how I knew it was right when I stayed a night at his ranch in Houston and the next morning I was in the kitchen making breakfast for us and….." Michelle began.

"It just felt right." said Tracy cutting in."

"Exactly." said Michelle.

"Ok red flag on the play are we forgetting the father of your unborn baby. We don't know who he is but shouldn't he know what is going on. California is clear across the country from FL." said Maryse.

"No I am not telling the father a damn thing. It was just a one night stand that I was stupid enough to take part in after Shane and I split. I am going to raise this child as a single mom and as far as him or her is concerned Mike is going to be the father." said Tracy.

"Are you crazy Tracy. I mean shit. Since Mark is the leader of the locker room I know everything. Gosh he is feuding with your ex's family for the title and not to mention he is completely out of his ever loving mind. If you take his child all the way to LA the shit is really going to hit the fan. I know that you are terrified of him especially after Shane but you need to think things through before you do something rash." said Michelle.

"I don't want him in my life or my child's life. He is unfit to be a parent. You think that I want to subject my son or daughter to that fucking monster." Tracy shot back.

"Hey hey hey lets all just calm down. Tracy isn't moving out of her parent's house today. We have plenty of time to think and plan things out before anything is decided." said Eve.

"Michelle you are right I am terrified of him. In fact I am scared shitless but I am still going to continue to try to live a happy life and Mike makes me very happy. I knew something with Shane was kind of off. I was never scared of him but I knew something wasn't right. That was what made me not want to move to New York. The feeling that I felt was confirmed when he shoved me hard up against the wall when we split that night." said Tracy.

"Tracy hun I know you don't to here this or not I will tell you anyway. You are going to have to leave Florida and I can't guarantee if you will be moving to LA or, well I'll just say it, St. Louis." said Michelle.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I AM MOVING TO ST. LOUIS. I FLAT OUT FUCKING REFUSE!" Tracy yelled causing all of her friends to jump.

Randy Orton was getting ready for one of the many interviews he had that day before the Smackdown taping. He was almost out the door of his hotel room when his iPhone rang.

"Yea." he said into the phone.

"Hey I got some news on McMahon's ex. She and her friends are having lunch at the Olive Garden and I found out by listening to the conversation that she is almost 13 weeks pregnant and a couple of months after the baby is born she is moving into Mizerian's condo in LA. McMahon is probably pissed off about that." said Cody.

"No dumbass McMahon has a zero sperm count and she has only been with one other person during that time frame and that was me. Also if she thinks she is taking my son or daughter across country she has another thing coming. She is mine and nobody else's and that Miz needs to watch his step or he is going to get hurt. Let Ted know that I want you two to continue keeping an eye on her. Got it." said Randy hanging up.

If I cant have her than nobody will. She is mine. Randy thought to himself as he stalked out the door.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Awesome was skipping into the mall on the following Monday. Raw was in Miami that night and after finding out that Mr. McMahon was going to let him have his own show on Raw, Miz TV, he was feeling wonderful. His life was coming together. He had the greatest girlfriend he could ask for. He wanted to take things to the next level.

He walked into Jared and called Huberdeau Real Estate. He was going to ask Tracy's parents for permission to ask her to marry him.

"Hello Huberdeau Real Estate how may I help you?" said the receptionist on the other end of the phone.

"Yes may I speak to Elizabeth Huberdeau please?" said Mike.

"Sure just a minute."

"Hello."

"Hey Liz it's me Mike look I am in Jared and I wanted to asked you and your husband for permission to ask your daughter to marry me." said Mike.

Meanwhile on the other side of the store two men were watching the awesome one's every move. "Shit Cody we need to call Randy." said Ted.

Ted dialed his iPhone to call Randy.

"What."

"Well I have some more news for you. Mike is in Jared and is on the phone with Elizabeth Cena." said Ted.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Randy.

"Ok think about it. In Jared and talking to John Cena's wife. What could he have to talk to her about." said Ted.

Randy got the picture and hung up on Ted. He was standing in the hall at the arena and got sooo pissed that he hurled his water bottle so hard that he almost hit his wrestlemainia apponet in the head.

"Shit Orton what the hell was that about?" asked Triple H.

"Nothing to do with you but the Miz is a dead man." said Randy storming into his locker room and slamming the door.

Tracy was with Eve at a baby's r us looking at cribs and bassinets. She found out when she was back home in Tampa that she was having a girl. She couldn't wait to tell Mike. She already told her parents and they were thrilled. Tracy knew that Mike was going to be a over protective father. He was already a great boyfriend.

He also drove his Escalade to Tampa for her to use so she wouldn't have to drive her dad's work truck all the time since she feels more comfortable in large cars since she had gotten pregnant. "You know what Eve it is great shopping at the chain store because you can get whatever sent to the store were you live at. It will cost a arm and a leg to ship it all from Tampa to LA." Tracy said.

"So you are really going to go through with the move in a few months." said Eve.

"Oh yes I never thought that I was going to fall in love again after Shane but there is something about Mike. I love him so much and he makes me very happy." said Tracy.

"Aww is the guy you are talking about the father of your baby?" asked the sales person who was overhearing.

"Unfortionatly not." said Tracy darkly.

"I think that it is time to go." said Eve ending the convo. "Hey can you drive us back to the hotel since I had three Long Island Ice teas with lunch?"

"I hope you can work tonight but here hand me the keys." said Tracy as they walked out to Eve's rental H2. "Gosh Eve what is it with you and Hummers. I think that they are the ugliest cars." she said getting in the driver's seat of the yellow hummer.

"Well I like them what can I say. Your daughter's father has a black H2." said Eve.

"Shut up about that physco. He has a snowballs chance in hell in being in her life." said Tracy.

"Well I don't think he will agree with you. I am surprised you guys have had a confrontation yet about it all." said Eve.

"Well I am glad and as far as I am concerned he could just stay the hell out of my life. Oh I love this song. This is what I think of Mike." said Tracy turning up the radio to Halo by Beyonce.

Eve looked over at her friend as she drove singing along with the music. She had never seen so happy or content or complete since before Shane. She wished that the father of her baby would not be such a stubborn ass and just let her be happy but she knew that it wasn't the case.

John was on his way to the arena when his wife called him. "Hello."

"Hey you would not believe the call I got today?' said Liz on the other end.

"Ok what call did you get today and do I even want to know?" asked John.

"Well Mike called me at work and asked me if he could ask Tracy to marry him. He was at Jared shopping for a ring." said Liz.

"Shit I was not expecting this. Though Shane never asked before hand he just did it. I will tell you one thing I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. I am just worried about the other baggage holding her back. Things are getting really crazy back in the locker room. I heard from Zack Ryder that Paul nearly got his head taken off by a water bottle and when he asked what that was about he was told that it wasn't about him and mania but the Miz is a dead man. That was what Randy told Triple H." said John.

"Oh for crying out loud that guy is a lunatic. I for one don't want him with my daughter and quit frankly I think he took advantage of her that night. She was feeling vulnerable from breaking it off with Shane." said Liz.

"I know I know but he won't let her move to LA. I heard that around the locker room also. Mike asked Tracy to move in with him." said John.

"Well this is a big step for her since she was so afraid to move away from us. John you are freaking out way to much. You need to calm down things will work out." said Liz.

"I sure as hell hope so." said John sighing.

**A/N: Kind of short but enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tracy had decided to go ahead and jump the gun. She had moved to LA and had gotten a new doctor. She had taken a few days off of work to work on the nursery and start on shopping for baby blankets, towels, bibs, onesies, and some of the other things she might need. She had plenty of time but with her work schedule she had to take a few days off here and there to get things done. She was lucky Vince understood. He was sorry that things didn't work out with his son but glad that she was happy.

No one but Michelle, Eve, Mike, and her parents knew she had moved into Mike's condo in LA. She didn't tell Kaitlyn because she liked to gossip and she was a closer friend to Eve and Michelle. She was broke out of her thoughts when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole and saw that it was Michelle.

"Hey come on in and tell me what you think of the nursery. Problem is I cannot decide on a color. Teal, Light pink, or light blue." said Tracy opening up the door showing Michelle the samples. "Here I will show you the nursery and you can give me you opinion." said Tracy walking upstairs.

"Well." said Michelle looking at how far along she had the nursery. All she needed was a color scheme.

"That was what I am saying. I can't buy anything else till I know for sure what color it is going to be painted." said Tracy.

"You better not be doing painting." said Michelle.

"No my mom said the same thing. I will have Mike or dad do it." said Tracy. Want to come down to the kitchen to get something do drink while we decide?"

"Sure." said Michelle. She had to admit she belonged here. She was totally at ease and happy. Though problem was it was a long ass way from St. Louis. Tracy handed Michelle a diet coke and got herself a Arizona green tea.

"So how are you and Mark doing?" asked Tracy.

"We are good. I can tell that you and Mike are doing well. I have never seen you this happy in years." said Michelle.

"I am happier than I have been since before Shane. I feel like my life if finally complete." said Tracy.

"I am glad." said Michelle. She wondered if things would go smoothly. She had a feeling that things were about to totally hit the fan.

Mike was leaving the hotel bar heading to his hotel room when he ran into the woman who broke his heart. The Glamazon Beth Phenix. "Hey Mike how are you doing? Have you missed me?" she asked running a figure up his chest.

"No I haven't. You totally broke my heart. I have moved on with the woman that I love more than anything. I am going to ask her to marry me. I have even asked her parents for permission so you and I are over." said Mike walking away.

"Who Shane's ex. I heard that she is pregnant. What about the father?" asked Beth.

"Oh as far as I am concerned I am the father. The other guy is just a damn douchbag." said Mike walking away.

I will get him back I made a stupid mistake when I dumped him but some bimbo from FL who slept with half the locker room wasn't getting her man.

"Oh shit Cody I smell some drama there. I wonder if we should tell Randy Mike called him a douchbag and that as far as he is concerned Tracy's baby is his." said Ted.

"Randy would kill us if we don't' tell him. He is our leader." said Cody.

"Lets go I hope we don't get beat up. Ever heard the saying don't shoot the messenger?" said Ted as they made there way to Randy's room.

John Cena couldn't sleep. He had a feeling that things were going to just explode at anytime. Why did he even say yes and give permission. Randy was crazy and out of control and was going to flip a shit. He about flipped one when he found out his daughter had jumped the gun and moved to LA. Liz said that it would all be ok and Mike was a good guy who would take care of her but was he the only one seeing the big picture. What nobody got was that due to Randy being so dangerous and his state of mind Tracy belonged in St. Louis. Period.

Elizabeth Huberdeau Cena was looking forward for her trip to LA to see her the Condo that her daughter and Mike shared. She loved the man he treated her daughter like a queen and she was happier then she had been in a long time. Not to mention dating her and falling in love with her even though she was pregnant with another man's baby. Not to mention since ever since Tracy had gotten pregnant she felt more comfortable driving trucks or SUV's he drove his Escalade all the way cross country so she wouldn't have to drive John's work truck all the time. She already thought of Mike as a son and couldn't wait for him to be her son in law. She wondered why her husband didn't' call him after the show. He must be tired and worn down.

Triple H was in his suit with his wife Stephanie. He couldn't wait till mania. He was not going to lose hit title and then that would be the end of the feud.. End of all the bullshit. But in the back of his mind he was wondering what the hell Miz did to him.

Randy sat in his hotel room. He had just kicked Ted and Cody out. Douchbag. How dare he call him that. Does Miz even know who he is messing with. He had tried to call Tracy's phone several times but the number had been changed on him. He called her doctor and was told she was no longer one of the doctor's patients. What the fuck were was she? Then it hit him. Oh no she didn't just go there? She jumped the gun and went ahead and moved out of her parent's house. Hope you like living out was because it won't be forever. You little ass is moving back east. You are not fucking taking my child away from me.

**A/N: Well Tracy is happy and going through the fixing up the nursery. Just out of curiosity who do you think is right. Her mom or her dad? Enjoy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tracy was back at work She still had some more things to by for the nursery but she didn't' get a chance to because she didn't decide on a color to paint the walls till it was time for her to go back to work. Oh well when she was off again she would go to the mall and a home depot to get some paint.

"What is up Trace. Glad to be back at work?" asked Phil walking in to get his schedule. "I have been lost without you these past few days. I didn't have anyone to give any shit to." he joked.

"Well I am glad to be back. I swear I don't know how I can keep up with your's and Mike's schedules I don't even know what city I'm in. I fee like my brain is going in overdrive with work and getting everything at home ready for the baby I can barely think. Oh I finally figured out a color scheme for the nursery. Michelle came over and checked it out and by the time the two of us figured out what color of paint to get it was time to go back to work. I still need to by sheets and blankets and bottles. Gosh it is just too much sometimes juggling work and pre mother hood." said Tracy.

"Well I hope it all works out. You are one of my best friends here even though I give you a hard time." said Phil giving her a hug.

"Ok Punk ass hands off my girl." said Mike walking in and giving Tracy a hug and a passionate kiss.

"Oh it's the Asshole one." Phil taunted.

"I am fixing to slap the shit out of both of you if you don't knock it off." Tracy snapped.

"Ok guys out. I need to talk to my daughter." said John walking in.

"What do you need dad? We haven't really talked since I moved out." said Tracy.

"Hun I am worried about you. I am also scared for your safety. Things have gotten so out of control around her that I have a feeling that the shit is really going to hit the fan. I also heard you say that you don't even know what city your are in. Well you are were you belong and lets just leave it at that. I know that your mom disagrees with me but I believe that for your own safety that you should be here." said John.

"Oh and live in fear and walk on eggshells all the fucking time. I don't' think so. Why can't you just understand that I am happy. Yes I moved pretty quickly but I know in my heart that I made the right decision." Tracy argued.

"Tracy you just don't understand how dangerous he is….." John began.

"Dad if he is so fucking dangerous than why push me to be with him? To move in with him?" Tracy snapped getting tired of this.

"Because you are 20 weeks along with his daughter that's why. Because it is safer to be with him than against him. Because he can take care of you and the baby." said John.

"Dammit dad I am not going to live in fear nor in a home were I have to walk on egghells. The way it is with Mike and I if I am being a bitch he will call me out on it and if he is being a fucking asshole I will call him out on it. Just like you and mom. That is the kind of relationship I want. I want to be able to say what I want and not have to hide my feelings. I want to be able to stick up for myself and not be submissive. I don't want to have to worry about saying the wrong thing all the time." said Tracy.

"Honey I know that is what you want but sometimes things are just not possible. Look things will work out for you." said John giving his daughter a hug and walking out to get ready for his match.

"Hey Miz what is up?" asked Jeff Hardy.

"Not much. I am just getting tired of stupid shit heads." said Mike.

"Oh like the father of your girlfriend's baby." asked Jeff.

"Actually she is going to be my daughter. He was just a sperm donor. He was nothing but a fucking loser anyway….. Oh hey John." said Mike.

"Son that mouth is going to get you in trouble one day. I am glad to see that you consider my granddaughter yours but what is going to happen when the sperm donor as you call the baby's father hears about what you are saying about him?" asked John.

"Oh that damn douchbag can just kiss my ass. Stupid fuck wad." said Mike.

John just shook his head and walked away. He liked the kid but he had a mouth on him. Plus no one but him knew that he was about to lose his condo do to gambling debts. He had no idea how he was going to tell Tracy this and was glad that the nursery was far from finished.

The Viper Randy Orton was getting ready for his match against the Big Show. Stephanie was still pissed that he called her a slut. Oh well if the shoe fits wear it. He was warming up and getting ready for his match when Ted and Cody came in.

"Guess what we found out. Now we read this on the net so we don't know is this is legit or not." said Ted handing him a piece of paper.

"Let me see that." said Orton. "Hmmm looks like the Miz isn't as perfect as everyone thinks he is listen to this Cody. WWE wrestler Mick Minzerian to lose his home due to gambling debts. He has gambled over 20 million and is in position to go bankrupt. Boy are things starting to heat up now. I wouldn't mind embarrassing him in front of the world with this news. I am after all a dangerous viper."

**A/N: Oh boy looks like Orton has something on pretty boy. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tracy was going over paperwork when her cell rang.

"Hello."

"Yes is this Ms. Tracy Cena?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Yes it is. What can I do for you?" Tracy asked the woman on the other end.

"Well we have a problem with your credit card. It is totally maxed out and you owe 2000 dollars for the crib and bassinet or they are going to have to be returned to us. This is Cary from Babies R Us." she said.

"How is that even possible. I have a 20 thousand dollar limit and I know that I didn't spend that much. Look can I get back with you I need to call the credit card company to find out what the hell is going on." said Tracy hanging up. What the fuck. She thought to herself and dialed.

"Hey I something is up with my credit card. I am totally maxed out and that cannot be right. According to my receipts I have only spent 7000. I don't understand how I can be maxed out." said Tracy.

"Well Ms. Cena you do have a Mike Mizerian on your account is that correct?" asked the customer service rep.

"Well yes but I have been keeping up with what he has been spending also. Granted he makes a hell of a lot more money than I do but he wouldn't totally take advantage. Would he?" asked Tracy feeling a pang in the pit of her stomach.

"I hate to break it to you but I think that you have been scammed." said the rep hanging up.

Tracy was just beside herself. She knew that being this stressed wasn't good for the baby but she didn't care at the moment. She stalked out into the hall ready for a war. "MIKE. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU WE NEED TO TALK RIGHT NOW." She yelled.

"Honey calm down this is not good for my daughter." said Mike unaware that both the McMahons and legacy were listening.

"No what isn't good for my daughter is finding out that you took advantage of me and maxed out my credit card. What the hell did you spend it on? I trusted you. I even moved out of the safety of my parents house and moved cross country to be with you because I loved you dammit." Tracy snapped.

"Babe I am sorry but I gambled all of our money away. All of it. I am going to lose the condo and the car and I am going bankrupt. I maxed out your card to try to when some of the money back so we wouldn't be on the street. Honey I am sorry." said Mike.

"Damn you to hell. You know I don't make that much compared to you. Every cent that I make goes to take care of my daughter. I have even missed work to take care of things and go easy on my health because I was confident that we had your paycheck to fall back on. Now thanks to you I am going to have to work overtime to get to were I was once was. You fucking asshole son of a bitch. It is over. I am better off being single. Shit look at my track record. You are a fucking user to feed your habits. Shane was a potential abuser and the father of my baby is a fucking physco path that I am down right terrified of. I am better off being on my own." said Tracy storming away.

"Well I still love you and I am sorry for using you this way. Give me another chance to make it up to you. Please I am about to be homeless." said Mike.

"Oh so you can live off my parents I don't' fucking think so." Tracy snapped pulling out her iPhone to have all of her stuff shipped back to Tampa.

"Hey just to let you know this is your physco babies daddy's home town and he is totally obsessed with you so good luck getting out of the the city." Cody taunted.

"Listen her you little shrimpy ass looking golden boy. I am on the verge and unless you want me to kick the living shit out of you, you best shut your fucking mouth because I don't want to fucking here it." Tracy snapped.

"Trace just calm down it is not good for your daughter to get this pissed and upset. We will be at your home town for the Smackdown taping tomorrow so why don't you just come with me on my bus and forget the asshole one and all the others trying to raise your stress level. I can even give you some money to fix your credit report." said Phil putting an arm around her.

Tracy walked into makeshift office and grabbed her things and followed Phil out to the bus.

"So I guess that I will change because I need some sleep I am exhausted and emotionally spent." said Tracy as he went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of green cotton Capri pajama pants and a matching cami. She was about to climb into one of the bunks when Phil stopped her.

"No you are 20 weeks pregnant sleep in the bed." said Phil.

"What about you. You are probably sore from wrestling. I am not going to let you sleep in those bunks either." said Tracy.

"Well we can both sleep in the bed since it's king sized.' said Phil.

"Ok I trust you. This is big of me with what just went down today. I have so much to do in the morning before I even go to work tomorrow." said Tracy.

"Just relax and get some sleep. You need it more than I do. I am going to watch a couple of episodes of the Walking Dead then I am going to crash." said Phil.

"Ok." said Tracy yawing and sliding under the covers and crashing as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Phil laid on the couch watching his program when Tracy's iPhone rang. He leaned over and answered it." Hello.

"DAMMIT PUNK ASS WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ANSWERING MY GIRL'S PHONE?" Mike yelled.

"Actually asshole when she just dumped you so she is no longer your girl because you can't curb your habits and you stole from her. That was really low." said Phil.

"Why would you care punk ass bitch." Mike retorted.

"Boy you want me to kick your ass because I can and I will. Also let me tell you something right now. I have always felt more for her than friendship for a while now. But she was always unavailable. First with Shane then you. I know that her parents want her to be taken care of. Unlike your sorry ass I can do that. Plus unlike her baby's daddy she won't have to be afraid of me and can call me out on something." Phil hung up in Mike then. Asshole he thought to himself and continued to watch tv.

The phone rang again and it was her dad. Phil answered it again. "Hello.""Phil why the hell is my daughter on your bus and what the hell are you doing answering her phone?" asked John in a very pissed off tone.

"John I am giving her a ride to the Smackdown taping. She just had a major blowout back stage with Mike and they split. I wasn't about to let her get on a plane and fly by herself in her state of mind. Fucking prick maxed out her credit card so he could gamble. He is losing his condo and luckily she shipped all of her stuff back home. I can't believe just used her like that." said Phil.

"I can't either. I am going to ask McMahon for a match against him so I can beat the living hell out of him. She is 20 weeks pregnant and doesn't need this kind of stress right now." said John.

"I know. Oh she told Mike that to make up for how much he took from her she is going to have to work overtime to catch up." said Phil.

"Like hell she is working any over time. If anything she should be working less and less as she gets further along. She should be at home or in St. Louis. She will be well taken care of at either place." said John.

"I don't mean to but in but I can take care of her. I have a really nice place in Chicago and I have a question for you why do you want your daughter living in a place that she is too scared to stand up for herself. She is terrified of Randy and you tell her all the time that he is dangerous but if he is so dangerous why have her live with him in that kind of environment is what I'd like to know?" said Phil.

"You know Liz asked me the same thing and Tracy had asked me the same thing tonight. I guess I am just terrified that she will get hurt and I want her to be taken care off. I know that she has a career that she enjoys but in her condition she needs to work less and be taken care of is all that I am saying. Randy has a shit load of money and a nice mansion. I want her to be comfortable and she will be with him." said John.

"Financially she will be fine. But how healthy will it be being terrified all the time and stressed out all the time. You see what I am saying you are just looking from a financial view. Why not look at everything then base decisions on that." said Phil.

"I see what you are saying. I guess I will sleep on it then. Take care of my baby till the taping and I will see you both there. Oh make sure she eats right and is not stressed." said John.

"Will do. By." said Phil hanging up. He was tired now so he went back to the bedroom and stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: Tracy found out and dumped the Miz! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tracy was trying to figure out were she was going to live at this point and how she was going to pay for it. For some reason her dad was hell bent on her going to St. Louis. She had been on the phone all morning with the creditors and only pausing to make her self some scrambled eggs, bacon and honey wheat toast and juice on the bus. It had a little kitchen and stove so she was able to cook. She fixed Phil something also since he was giving her a ride to the Smackdown taping. She had contacted Vince and demanded that she no longer work with Mike and asked for someone else.

She ended up being the PA to Chris Jerico in addition to Phil. She didn't mind Chris always made her laugh with some off the wall joke. Her dad called her at about noon and dropped another bombshell on her.

"Hello."

"Tracy it is your dad. I hate to give you some more bad news but would you consider moving to Missouri were I know you will be financially secure. I don't think your mom and I can help you at this point. See your mom spent a whole shit load of money remodeling the house and now we are on the verge of bankruptcy. Not to mention I am going to divorce her because this remodeling shit is getting ridiculous. I don't know how you are going to take care of yourself with out your mom and my help if you don't move to St. Louis." said John.

"You know what I will do what I will have to do and that does not include moving in with him. I will just double my work load and work harder." said Tracy hanging up on her father. That's it time for me to be independent. She thought to herself as she called Vince back.

Now backstage at the Smackdown taping wearing a pair of hot pink low rise velour sweat pants, a white tank and a matching sleeveless hooded jacket and tennis shoes Tracy was running up and down the halls, well walking fast. She now was the PA to Punk, Jerico, Big Show, Kane, Undertaker, Jeff and Matt Hardy. She had quadrupled her work load.

She had paused in catering for a bottle of water and a ham and cheese sandwich and was back at it again. She had literally ran into the Viper as she was rushing down the halls with the new schedules for the Hardy boys.

"Whoa slow down and take a breather?" said Randy holding her gently by the arms.

"Sorry Orton I don't' have time to talk I have a lot of work to do before the night is over then I have to catch a flight to the next city." said Tracy getting ready to take off down the hall. Well Randy wasn't having none of it. It was about time they were going to have this conversation. It was a long time coming. He pulled her into the legacy locker room. Ted and Cody were there but he didn't care. It was time to have this out once and for all.

"I knew that there was something different about you and I can see it now. You are pregnant and it is mine. I know damn sure it aint Shane's since he has inadequate plumbing." said Randy hearing a snicker from Cody at the last remark.. Randy shot him a look that shut him up.

"Look can we do this later. I will call you when I get a minute but right now I have a lot to do before the night is over." said Tracy shaking a little bit because she was terrified of him.

"You shouldn't be working this hard in the first place. You need to cut back on your work load and take it easy. You are what 20 weeks now. Time to start slowing down" said Randy.

"No I need the work right now. I just got all my money stolen from me and my parents are on the verge of divorce and bankruptcy. That is why I need to work so I can support myself." said Tracy. She wasn't that scared to stand up for herself in the arenas but going behind closed doors in his home was a whole other ball game. She wouldn't have any protection there like she did here. "I have even quadrupled my work load for the extra money that I will need."

Boy that set him off the edge as soon as the q word came out. "WHAT THE FUCK TRACY ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? HERE YOU ARE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND YOU ARE WORKING YOUR ASS OFF TO THE EXTREME. DAMMIT IT AINT HEALTHEY FOR YOU TO WORK LIKE THAT. WHY DON'T' YOU STOP AND THINK ABOUT YOUR HEALTH!" Randy yelled.

"I am sorry but I have to do what I have to do. Now get your ass out of my way so I can get back to work." Tracy snapped storming out the door. She couldn't believe she stood up to him like she did. Yes she was scared of him but she figured being in the arena helped. She was out in public and not in the lions den.

Mike was trying to figure out how to make it up to his ex. He felt like the biggest asshole and when Vince told him that she was no longer his PA he felt crushed. He also had a handicapped match between the Undertaker and Kane. He had a feeling that Cena suggested the match to Vince in order to get back at him. Well he had it coming that was for sure.

Michelle and Eve were both worried about their friend. They were watching her run up and down the halls only pausing for quick bites and water and bathroom breaks. She hardly even sat down since she had been to the arena. They hoped that she went home for a couple of days since they were in her home town. "Tracy would you sit down and take a break. You are wearing us out. Why are you working so hard you have your parents to help you out?" said Eve.

"Well my parents are on the verge of bankruptcy and divorce so I am more or less on my own now. I have to make money so I can support myself." said Tracy as she started to deliver some more stuff to Kane and The Undertaker.

"Tracy sit your ass down now and take a break." Michelle ordered. "I don't know what is now going on but you are going to end up hurting yourself and your baby if you don't slow the fuck down and take it easy. What about Mike?" she asked.

"Oh didn't you hear he stole all my money to feed his gambling addiction. So I have to bust my ass to get back what he took and work overtime so I can have enough to live off of when I do take off work." said Tracy taking off.

"I am calling Mark and asking him if he knows how much she is working." said Michelle.

Well Michelle was quick enough because Tracy was in and out. The show was almost over when she finished so she went to Vince to ask him were the WWE was going next and if she should fly or drive.

"Well or Wed show is in Miami and it is about a 4 hour drive. Maybe for and a half hour drive." said Vince.

"Thanks I will rent a Navigator, Expedition or something and drive there tonight." said Tracy walking out. She whipped out her cell and called Enterprise.

"Hey this is Candace Cena I need to rent either a large 4 door truck or an SUV. I am driving from Tampa to Miami…" she started as her phone was snatched out of her hand. She turned around and saw it was Phil. "Excuse you but that was an important phone call." she told him.

"What renting a car and driving tonight? I figured that you would stay at your parents tonight then fly tomorrow and take a few days off till the following Monday." said Phil.

"Well things change so if you would excuse me…." Tracy began as she started walking away. Phil grabbed her by the arm.

"What the hell Trace you are working way to hard. What do your parents think about all of this?" Phil asked.

"Oh I don't know but they have their own problems at the moment so I am more or less on my own." said Tracy.

"That's fucking it I am booking you a flight to Chicago." said Phil pulling out his iPhone.

"Dammit Phil I need to work ok. I need the money more than ever now. Look I will take a couple of days off after tomorrow but until then I need to get to Miami." Tracy snapped.

"Fine but you are riding on my bus again and after that you are taking off until Monday night Raw." said Phil.

"Fine but I need to be back by Friday. I have so much to do it is not even funny." said Tracy.

"Dammit Trace you are working too damn hard in your condition. Don't you just have me and Chris?" he asked.

"No I added others." said Tracy. Phil couldn't believe it. What was going on? Why did she need the money so badly? He wondered to himself as he led her out the bus.

**A/N: Yikes now mom and dad are having problems! Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: In this chapter we find more out. Hint Mike is a bigger sleazebag than you first thought he was. Enjoy!**

Phil was ready to just move Tracy into his place in Chicago. He had no idea who much she a expanded her work load and who all she had besides him and Chris. He was getting worried about her. Phil had told her to use his shower and get some sleep.

After she got out of the shower and climbed into the king sized bed and went to sleep, Phil pulled out his phone to call her parents to see what the hell was going on.

"Hello."

"Liz it's Phil. What the hell is going on between you and John. Tracy just added more to her workload and has been running up and down the halls of the arena all night long. Then I caught her on the phone with Enterprise. She was going to rent a car to drive down to Miami were the next show was. What the hell is going on?" he asked.

"Phil I may have did something really stupid. Some how a few loan sharks found me and demanded that I give them money or I was going to get hurt. It appears that Mike owed more than we first thought. I was in the process of remodeling the whole house and was going to use the money from my real estate agency to cover the cost but with the debt Mike was in I had to lose my business to cover what Mike owed the loan sharks. Now we are completely broke because I had to use the money in savings to cover the remodeling. We are broke Phil. Flat broke. John filed for the divorce. We are about to lose the house and I don't know how we are going to help our daughter because she lost a lot also because of him." said Liz telling the whole store.

"Oh that is fucking right. She is totally working her ass off so she can take care of herself and her unborn daughter. I have no idea how large her workload is but she is totally exhausted. I am glad I caught her on the phone tonight because she would have ended up falling asleep at the wheel and getting into an accident." said Phil.

"Well it is her own fault in getting with him in the first place. If she hadn't upped and moved all of this shit would have happened. She caused all of this." said Liz hanging up on Phil.

Phil didn't know that Tracy heard the whole thing. She was the one that caused her parents to go bankrupt and split. If it wasn't for her acting rash none of this would have ever happened. She was never going to get into another relationship again. And she was going to find Mike at the arena and confront him and knock the living shit out of him.

Tracy felt bad. After everything her parents have done for her she had to cause all of this. She wondered if she should just leave the WWE and get a job else ware and just live away from everyone . She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

Later that night at the arena while Tracy was running round working she was looking for Mike. That prick was so going to get it for ruining not only her life but her parent's lives. About half way through the show she found him talking to Kofie Kingston. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face as hard as she could.

"What the hell?" Mike exclaimed.

"YOU NO DAMN WELL WHAT THE HELL YO BASTARD." Tracy yelled getting audience that was watching the confrontation. Including all three members of Legacy.

"No I don't. Why did you hit me?" asked Mike.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH. DID YOU KNOW THAT LOAN SHARKS CAME INTO MY MOM'S BUSINESS AND DEMANDED MONEY THAT YOU OWE THEM BECAUSE OF YOUR HABIT. WELL BECAUSE OF YOU MY MOM LOST HER BUISNESS AND NOW MY PARENTS ARE TOTALLY BROKE AND ON THE VERGE OF DIVORCE. I NEVER SHOULD HAVE GOT WITH YOU. YOU TOOK TOTAL ADVANTAGE OF ME AND MY FAMILY. YOU STUPID FUCK. I SHOULD JUST KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW. AND YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK I WILL!" Tracy screamed at him as she hauled off and punched him the face and started punching and kicking him. Randy Orton pulled Tracy off of him.

"Whoa chill. You don't need to do this it is not good for your health. Just calm down." said Randy holding her.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN ORTON THAT FUCKER RUINED MY LIFE AND MY PARENTS LIVES. LET GO SO I CAN KICK HIS ASS." Tracy screamed. Randy just held on tighter.

"Listen that scumbag is not worth you getting all upset and stressed over." said Ted throwing in his two cents.

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF HIM MY PARENTS ARE BROKE AND ABOUT TO GET A DIVORCE. I HAVE TO WORKE MY ASS OFF TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF AND MY DAUGHTER. NOT TO MENTION I AM BASICALLY HOMELESS. I HAVE BEEN LIVING ON PUNK'S BUS LATELY. I HAVE NO IDEA WERE I AM GOING TO LIVE. I NEED TO GET A PLACE TO CALL HOME." Tracy screamed out. Then she totally broke down everything from the past few days got to her. Randy just held her as she sobbed then past out from exhaustion and stress.

Randy picked her up and took her to Legacy's locker room and laid her down on the leather couch and drew a throw blanket over her. He wondered how much work she was doing and how she was taking care of herself. He would be damnned if anything happened to his unborn daughter because of all of this Shit the Miz caused.

Mike was holding his face in has hands after his ex girlfriend put a wollup on him. He turned around and saw the boss himself Vince McMahon.

"Minzeran do you want to explain to me what happened with you and my best PA a few minutes ago. I got a call that she was trying to beat the hell out of you. What did you do?" asked Vince.

"Ok look I…" Mike was cut off by Cody.

"Vince I know that you don't like Legacy right now but I will tell you what happened. He took advantage of a pregnant woman and used her and her family to cover his gambling problem. Now her parents are flat broke. She is busting her ass so she can take care of herself and her unborn child. And her parents are on the verge of divorce and bankruptcy. That fucker was vulnerable when Mike sank his teeth in. He had just broken off an engagement because she was shoved hard into a wall during a argument. Then she had a one night stand after having one too many drinks and ended up pregnant because her ex fiance had inadequate plumbing." said Cody getting a snicker out of what superstars were listening. "You Mike took advantage of the situation and destroyed a family because of your fucking addiction." he told him pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Mike you get in my office now. Cody do you know were she is at now?" asked Vince.

"Yea she is in the our locker room since Randy is the father of her baby. She past out from stress and exhaustion all because of that son of a bitch." said Cody pointing at Mike.

"Ok I am going to give her a few days off and lighten her work load." said Vince.

"She wont accept it. She will work till she can't anymore trying to make every cent she can to support herself and her baby. She is on her own now." said Ted stepping in.

"I am not about to lighten her pay just her workload." said Vince. "She does seem too proud to accept help."

"Well I have a feeling after this whole Mike fiasco she will not trust anyone to take care of her or move in with anyone because she doesn't want to get taken advantage of again." said Cody.

Vince just shook his head and headed to his office to talk to Miz. He was going to have a rude awakening. When he got to his office he looked at one of his best stars. He couldn't believe that he went so far an done something so asinine. "Mike I cannot believe that you took advantage of a pregnant woman and her family. What the hell did you use her money to feed your gambling habit. Then you give the loan sharks her mom's name so because of that she ended up losing her business. Now they are about to go bankrupt and get a divorce. How could you. You ruined a family's lives and split up a marriage and caused a young pregnant woman to become homeless. Well I got two words for you Mike. You're Fired. Now leave my arena. I never want to see you again." said Vince.

**A/N: Well Mike got fired. Think he deserved it? Enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tracy woke up just before the show ended. She jumped up and walked out of the locker room to finish up her work before she had to leave. She didn't know were she was going at this point since she had a few day off and really nowhere to go. She decided just to stay in a hotel till the next show. She grabbed her things and made her way out of the arena when she was stopped by Vince.

"Hey are you going somewhere?" he asked.

"Yea going to fly to the next city and get a hotel room. I really have no place to go at this point." said Tracy. Even after her nap she was still dead on her feet. CM Punk saw this and pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"Tracy why don't you just come to Chicago with me on our off days." suggested Phil.

"I don't know with every thing that has happened. I find it really hard to trust. Not to mention going to someone's place is just asking for trouble." said Tracy.

"Look it's ok. You have rode my bus for the last week. You know everything there is to know about me. Plus I don't' have any damaging habits unless you count cafeene." Phil Joked.

Tracy smiled at him. "I guess you are right. Ok seeing it is either Chicago or St. Louis" she said.

Phil took her hand and grabbed her bags and led her out to the bus. She was slowly starting to trust the second city saint but she had a long way to go. Plus there was the confrontation that has still yet to happen.

After she showered and changed into a pair of blue silk pajama Capri pants and a matching tank she took her cell and called Randy.

"Hey Randy it's Tracy. I have time to talk and this is a conversation that we have been needing to have for a long time." said Tracy.

"Tracy were are you?" asked Randy.

"I am on the bus that I have been living on heading for Chicago. I am going to stay there on my off days since I can't go home with everything with my parents." said Tracy.

"What the fuck you have been living on a bus?" asked Randy starting to get a little pissed.

"I have been on Phil's bus ever since I found out about Mike and then about my parents. Phil has been a godsend. If it wasn't for him who knows were I would be right now." said Tracy. Phil had noticed that her feet were swollen for being on her feet so much so he moved Tracy to were she was laying on the couch with her feet in his lap. He started to rub he feet to try to get the swelling to go down.

"Tracy why didn't you just come to me? That is my child that you are carrying and I don't want anything to happen to either of you." said Randy.

"Well first of all I am down right terrified of you. I never know when you are going to snap let alone what you are capable off. I feel that I can't be completely honest with you for fear of you going off. How it was with my parents and with Mike and I. If someone was being an fucking asshole it was called out and if I was being a bitch or mom was being unreasonable or stupid it was called. But with you I feel that I can't call you out on things without you exploding and then doing who knows what. I don't want to live in a environment were I would have to walk on eggshells all the time." said Tracy.

"Hold on you actually think that I would ever hurt you. My gosh you are carrying my child. I would never do anything like that. Yes I have a temper and I get pissed easily but I would never do anything like that. I have noticed you standing your ground against me in the arenas why is that?" asked Randy.

"Well because other people are in the arenas. I am not alone but if I was at your house I would be alone. And what about after the baby is born. Free game then." said Tracy.

"Tracy I would never ever do anything to hurt you. I have started to care more and more about you. What is really pissing me off is that you are working yourself to the bone while you are 20 weeks pregnant. You need to take care yourself. I know that you had to leave LA and Tampa is no long a option right now. But you still have St. Louis and as hard as it is for me to say it Chicago. I know that you love traveling with the WWE but continue to travel and spend time with your friends but slow down on work. Also I want to be in our son or daughter's life no matter were you end up living." said Randy

"I can understand Randy and as time goes on we will work everything out but I am exhausted and I am ready to crawl into bed and go to sleep." said Tracy.

"Ok well get some rest and we'll talk again. Oh by the way I thought it was funny as hell you beating the shit out of Mike before I stepped in. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself and get overly stressed. It wouldn't have been good for our baby." said Randy.

"Thanks. I have never been that physical in my life but the bastard had it coming." said Tracy earning snicker from Phil.

"True well good night and get some rest." said Randy.

"Night." said Tracy hanging up the phone. "Well Phil I am going to get a bottle of water out of the fridge and call it a night."

"Night." said Phil giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tracy thought that it was kind of sweet. She was so tired she was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow on the king sized bed.

The next evening they were in Chicago. Phil did have a very nice place. The first thing that Tracy did was get her dirty clothes together. She would either use Phil's washer and dryer or find a laundry mat. "Hey Phil do you mind if I borrow your washer and dryer. I can always find a laundry mat." she said.

"No you can use mine. Hey do you mind doing my laundry also? I hate doing laundry." said Phil.

"Ok separate your loads and I will do all the laundry. Just not together. I believe that you don't' mix other people's laundry with your own unless you are married." said Tracy.

"Aww too bad so I won't get to see what kind of underwear you have." Phil joked. Tracy picked up a role of paper towels and threw it at him. "Hey abuse abuse." he joked.

"Shut up you moron." Tracy shot back.

"Ok let me show you around my place and just to let you know you are sharing the master bedroom with me. Now before you flip let me explain why. Since I wrestle I bought a special bed that won't make my muscles even more sore and since you are pregnant you need to be as comfortable as possible." said Phil.

"Oh I understand but you better behave yourself." said Tracy.

"Scouts honor." said Phil.

**A/N: Well Tracy and Randy talked finally. She is now at the point were she needs to pick were she wants to live. Where do you think. St. Louis, Tampa, or Chicago. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tracy had a good few days off while she was in Chicago. She could see how easy it would be for her to live their but she remembered what happened with Mike and she didn't want to chance anything else. She had been thinking about what her parents have been telling her over the past few months.

Her mom was always supportive of everything she did and her dad had always been skeptical. As she was on Punk's bus with him heading to were Monday night Raw was going to be she was doing some long hard thinking. Phil had been nothing but supportive and helpful since the whole thing with Mike went down. She was glad Vince fired his ass.

She hadn't spoken to either of her parents since her mom basically blamed her for the whole thing. She was on her laptop since the bus had WiFi looking on apartment guide and . She was looking for something in the Tampa area because even though they were on the outs at the moment she was scared to be away from them when she wasn't away working.

All of a sudden what her dad had been telling her since he first found out that she was pregnant came to her mind. Just move to St. Louis you belong there. That gave Tracy pause. She was still scared of what Randy was capable of but as she played back the last few months in her head she realized something. Even though her mom had always been supportive of her, her dad has never steered her wrong yet.

This was a crucial time in her life that she needed support more than ever. She couldn't keep up the work load she needed to get her own place and thrive on her own at this point. And with the divorce and bankruptcy her parents couldn't take her in. She decided that she would try to talk to her dad at the show that night. She put her laptop away in her bag and laid down to take nap.

Phil was lost in his own thoughts. Tracy Cena was a wonderful woman though deep down he knew that it would never work. She was more or less spoken for. If a baby wasn't enough for two people to become a family he didn't know what was. He would always consider her a close friend and she was always welcome in Chicago if anything ever happened.

**A/N: I don't remember when the CM PUNK Chris Brown feud happened but for this story it happened in 2009.**

Boy if Randy ever did pull a Chris Brown he wouldn't just be on twitter making threats he would fly to St. Louis and choke his ass out and not think twice about it. Let Vince fire him for it he wouldn't give a shit.

Later that night at the arena Tracy was looking for her dad so she could talk to him about every including whether or not her parent's could save their marriage. She was almost due for another checkup and she needed to figure out were she was going on her off days so she could find a doctor. She found him talking to Vince about Wrestlemania.

"Hi Mr. McMahon sorry to interrupt is it ok if I talk to my dad for a few before I get back to work?" asked Tracy.

"Sure I will leave you two be." said Vince giving her a hug and walking off.?

"Hey dad how is it going. How are you and mom" she asked.

"I hate to say this but we are over. This marriage cannot be saved. Not to mention there was a whole lot of other stuff happening that you had no idea about so don't go blaming yourself. It is not good for you to get all stressed out about it." said John.

"Well I overheard mom tell Phil that it was my fault that you went bankrupt. If I hadn't moved in with Mike this never would have happened." said Tracy putting her long platinum blond hair into a ponytail because she was getting warm.

"Tracy I can't believe your mom is blaming you for it. It is not your fault it is that fucker Mike's fault and I am glad his sorry ass got fired. Look I am slowing getting things together. I was able to save the house and the cars. Your mom moved out and I have no idea where she went but this is turning into a total divorce war." said John handing her a key.

"So does this mean I can move back in? Is this to your house?" asked Tracy.

"Honey right now my house is a toxic environment since Liz and I are at each other throats and having this all out war. Yes she moved out but still I don't want you in an environment like that. It is too stressful." said John.

"Well I can always stay were I stayed for the past few days. It wasn't toxic or stressful at all. It was actually relaxing." said Tracy.

"I am sure that you found a good place to stay but this is even better for you. Out in the country away from everyone but close enough were the city is right there." said John.

"Ok dad what does this key go to?" asked Tracy. She had a feeling that she knew already but she just wanted to make sure. She decided that she would listen to her dad this time since Mike fucked her over so badly and ruined her family's lives.

"That is the front door key to Randy's house in St. Louis. I know that you have reservations about this but I think this is for the best." said John.

"Ok but lets not jump into anything too quickly and plan it all out. I don't want to make another mistake like with Mike. I have more than just myself to think about. Oh and one more thing what if something happens if you get my drift." said Tracy.

"I don't understand honey could you please explain." said John.

"To put it in the simplest terms for you dad since you are a little bit of an airhead. What made Punk issue the challenge for this up coming wrestle mania in three weeks." said Tracy.

"Ah I get you. But I don't think anything will happen. I sincerely don't but if something does catch a flight to Tampa or Chicago and I will take care of the rest." said John.

"Ok well I need to get back to work." said Tracy.

"Ok." said John

Tracy was at her desk going over schedules. She decided to go online to look up OB GYN's so she could make an appointment for her next checkup. Not to mention figure out how to get what little she had left since Mike shipped to the new house. She was brought out of her thoughts by Chris Jerico. "Hey you work to hard missy." he said with a smirk.

"Well I am about to move into a new house and I have to fine a new doctor plus I am trying to get all my other work done. It' is never ending. How is Jessica doing?" asked Tracy.

"Oh she is doing great. She is looking forward to coming to mania." said Chris.

"Really well that's good. It will be a totally fun weekend. I just hope I don't were myself out." said Tracy.

"Well the week before just take it easy and don't much." said Chris.

"In this business you have to do a lot. There is really no rest." said Tracy.

"So who do you think will win the WWE title?" asked Chris.

"I honestly don't care. That feud got way out of control and I am glad it is almost over. All the pissing contests and everything." said Tracy.

"Do you think Punks challenge will be accepted?" asked Chris.

"Gosh I hope so. That is another person that needs their mouth shut and ass kicked." said Tracy.

"Damn girl don't hold back tell us how you really feel." Chris joked. Tracy laughed. She was ready to go back to the hotel and get some sleep. She was trying to figure out if she was going to drive or fly to Smackdown. Pensacola to Nashville was about a 9 to 10 hour drive.

As she was on seeing how much it would be from Pensacola to Nashville Randy and the rest of Legacy walked in. "Hey you busy?" asked Cody.

"Just looking something up. What can I do for you?" asked Tracy.

"Let me see what you are looking up." said Randy. He looked at the computer screen and recognized the web site. "No no no you are not driving from here to Nashville in your condition. Just no. You can ride with Legacy I rented a Navigator so there is plenty of room." he said.

"So are we going to get a hotel room or just drive?" asked Cody.

"All but Tracy is going to take turns driving. We hit the road when we leave the arena." said Randy.

"I am not invalid I can drive some." said Tracy.

"No you need rest." said Randy.

Tracy sighed and started gathering her things.

"Cody Ted are you guys invalid. Take her bags she doesn't need to be carrying that much." said Randy.

"Randy I have been carrying these for the past few weeks. I am used to it." said Tracy.

"Well you are further along now and that is my child." Randy argued back putting a arm around her and leading her out to the car before helping her in the front seat. "Cody you drive first and if I see you driving like a fucking idiot I am going to choke your ass out. My unborn child is in the car." he told him.

"I am not a bad driver. Fuckwad." Cody mutter the last part under his breath as he started the engine. Tracy heard the last part and she let out a snicker under her breath as she put her feet up on the dash and took out of phone to check her face book and twitter. Randy and Ted climbed into the second row and put their seats back and went to sleep. Cody turned on the radio to a country station and the group headed off toward the Nashville were the smack down taping was going to be.

**A/N: Long chappy I hope you enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Tracy couldn't sleep. Ever since the drive by that killed her biological parents she was never able to sleep in a car. She had no problem sleeping on Phil's bus though. She figured because it was a bus and not a car. She was getting antsy. Finally she told Cody, "Could you stop at the next exit? I have got to use the restroom and get something to drink."

"Sure just let me get over. These morons are not letting me." Cody muttered under his breath.

"What's going on up there?" asked Ted.

"I have to piss. Tracy needs to use the restroom and I am feeling uncomfortable in these damn jeans. I think the shrunk in the dryer. So I am pulling off at the next exit. I am tired of driving anyway." said Cody.

"I can see why with your road rage." said Tracy.

." What road rage?" asked Cody.

"Oh don't give me that shit. Fuck this fuck that. That fucking moron. Get in your own fucking lane. Dumb fuck. Need I go on?" said Tracy causing Ted to laugh.

"Do you guys know that it is three in the freaking morning?" Randy groaned. "Why is Tracy even awake she should be asleep?"

"You could ask me directly Randal." Tracy said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shit." Cody muttered knowing that Randy hated being called Randal as he pulled off the interstate and into a BP parking lot.

"First of all cut the attitude. Second of all why are you still awake?" said Randy.

"Well first off all I need to use the bathroom. Second of all I can't sleep in cars. Ever since my biological parents were killed in that drive by." said Tracy.

"I never knew that had happened." said Randy.

"There is a lot you don't know about me. I am sure that night in the bar you wanted to use me to get back at Shane since you are feuding with the McMahons over the WWE title.." said Tracy.

"Now that is not what it was. I had a crush on you since I first saw you and that prick scooped you up first. Then you fell for the Miz." said Randy.

"That was a big mistake. His addiction ruined my family, nearly caused my dad to go bankrupt, cost mom her business, and caused my parent's marriage to break up.' said Tracy. "Oh I nearly forgot all the money that he stole from me causing me to work over time so I can get by."

"Well you are not working so hard anymore. You have my support now and you are moving into my house. You can travel till the doctor says no more but your work load is going to be cut. I have plenty of money to support us both." said Randy.

"Oh I have heard that before from Mike and he fucked me over." said Tracy.

"Hold on you think that I would do that to that to the mother of my unborn child and put him or her at risk?" asked Randy.

"I just don't know what to think anymore. I am tired and stressed out and I need to use the restroom." said Tracy as she opened up her door. Ted quickly helped her out of the car. He knew that Randy would flip if they didn't' help.

After Tracy walked in Randy leaned his head on the car and put his head in his hands. Why did she not trust him? After she came out with a bottle of water Randy helped her back in the front seat. "Ted your driving now." he said. "Tracy lets try something why don't you just lean your seat back." said Randy.

She did and as they were driving down the interstate Randy started stroking her head, face and arms. Soon she was fast asleep. Randy laid his head on her seat and held he as best he could in a car and fell asleep also.

Ted had never seen Randy this loving. This protective. Fatherhood really changed him. Hopefully because of that Wrestle Mania will be just business all for the title and not personal.

**A/N: Sorry so short writer's block! Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is going to be the last chapter but there is a sequel coming and the Shield is going to be in it. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

It was finally Wrestle Mania. Tracy was doing well and her pregnancy was going along. She was now 25 weeks along. She had yet go to St. Louis on her off days but she would go spend time at her dad's in Tampa.

Tracy and Phil had a close friendship and though Phil was madly in love with her he knew that he had to let her go. Circumstances kept them from being together but he was happy just to have her in his life as a friend.

Michelle had gotten engaged to Mark and they were expecting to get married in June. Tracy was asked to be maid of honor but she didn't want to worry about getting a dress since she was getting bigger and bigger in the belly.

Randy was very overprotective of her. Someone ever stepped out of line they ended up punted in the head. Tracy was happy but she felt a pit of dread in her stomach but couldn't figure out why.

Phil aponete accepted his challenge and he was looking forward to choking him out and making him feel beat down and helpless. He also had a feeling that was not going away that sometime in the future. Maybe years from then making another Wrestle Mania challenge to the St. Louis asshole for the exact some reason he requested this match. He hoped he didn't have to but he could see it coming. Too bad nobody else did.

Tracy was running up and down the halls. Yes Randy told her to chill and not work so hard it was Mania. Really hard to slow down for the biggest show of the year so there she was. Michelle caught her as she was about to take some papers to Vince's office.

"Tracy sit down and take a break you are wearing me out just watching you." said Michelle.

"Sorry Shell but it is Mania the biggest show of the year and it is really hard to just sit down and take a break." said Tracy.

"So how are your parents doing? Did they ever go through with the divorce?" asked Michelle.

"Well no they worked it. They realized that it was no ones fault that all of that happened except Mike's. Mom and I are even talking and she no longer blames me so that's good." said Tracy.

"Well at least you have that going for you. So have you made the big move yet?" asked Michelle.

"Actually I am still living in FL. I haven't left yet. I don't know what is holding me back. He has been nothing but kind and sweet to me but I still hesitate." said Tracy.

"It is a big step and with everything it is something that you don't just jump head first into." said Michelle.

"Well to tell you the truth when I was living in Chicago I loved it. It was totally stress free and I didn't have anything to worry about. It was just all so simple. But it was the same thing with Mike and look what he did." said Tracy.

"As I said just take your time on this. You have a while before the baby is born.' said Michelle.

"Well I need to get back to work." said Tracy.

Meanwhile Legacy's locker room Randy was in high spirits. He was going to when the WWE title he could just feel it. All of his plans were coming together. He was a sadistic Viper. Not only was he going to steal the title from Triple H he was going to embarrass McMahon junior telling the world that he got the job done were he couldn't.

That was his plan all along. Sticking it to that little piss ant. Revenge. He thought that Stephanie was going to fire him when he brought out his doctor and two lawyers and threatened to sue. Well instead she sent the little punk after him. Oh well he got revenge on the little punk by doing something he sure as hell never could.

Things were going to change in the Orton house that was for sure. He would have his wife Samantha and their daughter Alanna and he would also have his girlfriend and her baby living there. Two for the price of one. Thanks Shane.

Sam wouldn't like the changes but what could she do. She had no job and no money. Tracy at least had a job. Though he was going to keep all of her paychecks so she wouldn't escape either. He was evil.

Phil won his match and was sitting in the locker room crying. He didn't know why but he had a feeling it was because he knew that he eventually was going to have another match like this and emotions were a lot deeper than the match that he just had. He wished that he knew a way from stopping it from getting to that point.

John walked in the locker room and saw the second city saint crying. "Phil what's wrong. You kicked ass in your match tonight." he said.

"Nothing John. Nothing. You wouldn't give a shit anyway." said Phil.

"Now hold up. What's all this?" asked John.

"I will tell you what is up with all of this John. I have a feeling in a few years I will have another match like tonight for the exact same reasons against Orton. That's why I am crying just the thought of things getting that far and getting to that point. But to you he is the poster boy and we'd never get to that point but dammit John I can see it coming even though you and everyone else cant." Phil snapped at John storming out of the locker room.

**A/N: If this seems a little confusing look a few chapters back were Phil had made a challenge for Wrestle Mania and the reasons behind it. It tell it all.**

Wrestle Mania was a hit. Randy ended up winning the WWE champion ship and it was a celebration. They all went out to celebrate and all the supterstars were in good spirits.

A few months later Tracy gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and named her Allison Lynn Orton. After she got out of the hospital Randy moved her into his home in St. Louis were her new life began.

**A/N: I know an abrupt ending but look out for the sequel. A Shield's protection. Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
